


To Remind Us of Days Long Ago

by Thistlerose



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Families of Choice, Hanukkah, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa hopes that honoring a family tradition will rekindle lost memories.  Written in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remind Us of Days Long Ago

Quatre found Trowa in the living room, sprawled on the sofa with his head pillowed on his forearm, watching the candles in the window. They were reflected in the glass, so there seemed to be eighteen rather than nine, and the snowflakes outside glowed like fireflies as they fell past.

Trowa didn’t look away from the candles, but he shifted when Quatre drew near and soon they were lying with their heads bowed together, Quatre’s right leg hooked around Trowa’s left, to keep from falling.

“What are you thinking?” Quatre asked.

“Nothing,” Trowa said.

“Really nothing?”

“Really.” Trowa was quiet for a moment. “I’m _trying_ to think of something. According to Cathy, our mom and dad lit candles every year but I don’t remember at all.”

“You were just a baby when you lost them,” Quatre said. _So, don’t feel guilty._ He wasn’t sure that Trowa did, but he would not have been surprised.

“I know. Cathy doesn’t really remember, either. I mean, she remembers that Mom and Dad used to light candles, but that’s it. Maybe ours are the wrong color.”

“Does the color matter?”

“I don’t know,” Trowa said. “I just keep thinking, maybe if I look long enough and don’t think of anything else, it’ll come back to me. The memory will come back. I _saw_ it. It’s in there. I just don’t—”

Quatre lifted his head and kissed Trowa’s temple.

“Stop,” said Trowa gently.

“Why?”

“Because when you do that, all I can think about is you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Quatre laid his head on Trowa’s shoulder and stared at the candles. The room around them was dark and after a time, his head began to ache and his eyes burned. He blinked furiously and beyond the blur of his lashes, the flames seemed to come together, to become one pool of light, into which the snow fell like sparks. He felt like he was moving toward something, some understanding or something he’d forgotten a long time ago.

He nearly jumped when he felt Trowa’s lips move against his hair.

“I thought—” he stammered. “I mean, did you see—”

“I didn’t see anything,” Trowa said, nudging Quatre’s head back and kissing his cheek. He sounded wistful rather than disappointed. “It’s all right. I could stare until my eyes fall out. It won’t bring my parents back. I always knew that.” He gave a resigned sigh, then kissed Quatre again, closer to the corner of his mouth. “So, as long as I have you here, I’d rather think about you.”

12/19/06


End file.
